paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Red Suns
This is the Third Part of the 3-man Collab. First 4-Man Collab Editors * Venz * Reece * Ypsi * Takota Characters *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Rubble *Nelson (From "The Simpsons") *Bart (From "The Simpsons") *Ypsi *Takota *Andres *Franco *Riley *Huey *Dallas *Leon *Scorpion *Reece *Buttercup *Spyler Story It all begins where Nelson, Dallas, Kent, Huey and Riley walked at the forests on Mt. Arayat. Nelson: Looks like we are almost to the base. Huey: Not Quite.... Look. Just as then 20 Rebels surrounded Dallas, Huey, Riley, Kent, Nelson. Riley:(picks up his Pistol) We will fight you now. Dallas: No. I bet they are just grunts right? Rebel Captain: No! (points his Rifle on Dallas) Nelson:(Gets his sword) Friends get ready! Dallas, Kent, Nelson, Huey and Riley loaded their weapons and the Rebel's guns pointed to them. Kent: Ready! A sudden 13 Gunshots his heard from the sides where the Villans stand. Tkaota: Rebels. Stand Down. Nelson: I see.... The Rebels puts their guns on their side. Takota: So this is Nelson Muntz... and your allies. Nelson: yeah. You must be Romulo "Lion" Dumagit. Leon: Yeah. Dallas: So this is the Red Sun. quite a manpower you have. Leon: heh. we caused terrorism around these Islands as of now Huey: Sure? Leon: I bet Alakdan(Scorpion) Finished them too. Riley: Who's Scorpion. Scorpion: IT's me. I am Homer "Alakdan" Nelson: Looks like you are ready to cause terrorism. Leon: If you want to learn more about us. Follow us to our Fort. Dallas: okay. Nelson: Wait. are you sure we can trust them? Dallas: We can crush the Paw Patrol. with their help we are stronger. Dallas, Nelson, Kent, Huey and Riley along with their newfound allies heads to a hidden fort on the mountains. Meanwhile back on the Lookout: Bart, Reece, Buttercup, Spyler and Franco reads a book about a policeman who served his Country. The other Pups played hide and seek outside. Andres, Ypsi and Ryder watch news on Ypsi's tablet. Ypsi: Looks like the rebellions became a threat Ryder: Yeah. Andres: I think it is.... Ryder: Hm? Andres: For me during the old days I forged a rebellion. Takota: As if right? Andres: No way.... Takota! Takota: Hello all!!!! Andres: Sir. Reece:(goes near the 4) Uh.... who's this(points to Takota) Ryder: This is Takota, Emperor of the Trussian empire and Ally to the Paw Patrol. Takota: Hey. Reece: I am Reece Bart: I am Bart Ypsi: and I am Ypsi. Takota:(wags his Tail) yay nice to meet ya my new friends. Reece: Word! Andres: hehheh. Ypsi: Guys look. Andres, Reece, Bart, Ryder and Takota looks on Ypsi's tablet. News Reporter: Global News, Rebellion is now massive on the Philippine Isles where a rebellion is now sprouting known as the "Pulang Araw" now takes innocent lives by bombing and terrors. (shown as Huey and Riley carried Ak-47 along with Nelson and Scorpion) and now they gained to allies. According to Director of the NDB. the Red Suns must be stopped. Ypsi: Tch... Nelson Again. Andres: He's now terrorizing my Country. Takota: That's it. We need to move. Suddenly Ryder's Wristwatch, Chase, Andres and Franco's puptag rings. Ryder, Chase, Andres, Franco:(Gets to a distance) Ypsi: Ah great... the War on Terror always goes on, whether its in Syria or anywhere. Now it looks like this war has spread to the Phillippines. Gosh where is peace in this world?! Andres: Ypsi. this not terrorism. its an Rebellion. and I bet someone from the Government aided them too. Ypsi: I bet that person from the government would be a corrupt agent, and seeing as the Philippines were once U.S territory and have close ties to the U.S, we have to stop the rebellion! Who's with me?! Takota:(goes near the 4) Meanwhile..... Spy: Philippine SAF Troopers Ryder, Andres, Chase, Franco. thank goodness you answered. Ryder: What is it..... Hernan. Hernan: I am on Mt. Karagao. I need help to take justice for the death of my son, Rescue my comrades and then Takedown the rebellion. Chase: And you need a paw right? Hernan: Yeah but you need to head on the mountains of Mt. Arayat. Nelson:(distance) Okay WHo goes there! Hernan: Oh I gotta go. Hernan cuts off the contact. Andres: Looks like the PNP-PAW SAF is on the Case. Ryder, Franco, Chase nods in agreement. Takota: So you are the Philippine Police's Paw SAF Right? Andres: Ah Takota! Ryder: So you heard everything. Takota: Yeah. and It seems you need help right? Andres: Secretly yeah. but we don't wanna tell Reece or Ypsi about it. Ypsi shows up Ypsi: You do realize I already knew that stuff, right? However, I keep my mouth shut when asked about it by others. ANdres: Ah. Takota: Seems you need help right? Chase: That's we are going to say. Franco: Sir. Hernan gives the Coordinates Category:Crossovers Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Slight Violence Category:Parts Category:Fanon Movies